


Master!

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Fruits Basket (Anime), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Buying Young Girls, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muliple Magical Beings Living Together, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, War, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: I brought a bunch of my favorite anime together in this AU story of mine about lust, love, romance, family, fantasy, war, fights and sex...Mikagi is as a matchmaker and he along with a few fellow gods save many others and allow them to stay at Mikagi's palace/temple...so long as they help take care of it.however, there are enemies out there that wish to destroy what Mikagi and his fellow gods created and destroy all who oppose them.lots of sex due to the fact that some of the girls that Mikagi saved he had to buy from a pimp...I apologize for the 1st chapter...it's pretty much all descriptions...so I apologize in advance.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME OR THEIR CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE AND MY CREATED CHARACTERS!This is also my first story including Kamisama Kiss





	1. Prolog

** Master! **

* * *

 

** Tokyo Mew Mew: **

Ryou-19---Kish -19---Keiichiro-26---Pie-25---Tart-15---Tasuku-17---Ichigo-16---Mint-17---Lettuce-18---Zakuro-23---Pudding-14---Berry-17---Masaya-18/Deep Blue-500+

** Fruits Basket: **

Kyo-19---Hatsuharu (Haru)-19---Shigure-26---Yuki-19---Momoiji-15---Hiro-15---Tohru-16---Kisa-14---Akito-150+

** Kamisama Kiss: **

Tomoe-21---Mizuki-19---Mikage-?---Mamoru-8---Isobe-18---Nanami-16---Ami-16---Otohiko-?---Ookuninushi-?---Ikusagami-?---Onikiri-Spirit---Kotetsu-Spirit---Akura-Ou-500+

** Sailor Moon: **

Mamoru(Mamo)-22---Usagi-16---Serenity-16---Rei-17---Rini-14---Setsuna-25---Prince Diamond-200+

** Inuyasha **

Inuyasha-19---Kagome-16---Naraku-500+---Shippo-8

** Dragon Ball Z **

Trunks-19---Goten-18---Bulla-14

** Original Characters: **

Kiri-16---Maya-16---Kai-8---Nina-8

* * *

 

** Main Couples: **

  1. Ryou x Kiri
  2. Kish x Ichigo
  3. Tomoe x Nanami
  4. Kyo x Tohru
  5. Haru x Maya
  6. Mamoru (Mamo) x Usagi
  7. Inuyasha x Kagome
  8. Trunks x Serenity



** Secondary Couples: **

  1. Keiichiro x Zakuro
  2. Shigure x Setsuna
  3. Momoiji x Rini
  4. Pie x Lettuce
  5. Mizuki x Rei
  6. Tart x Pudding
  7. Hiro x Kisa
  8. Yuki x Ami
  9. Goten x Bulla
  10. Tasuku x Berry
  11. Isobe x Mint

* * *




** Chapter 1: Prolog **

It’s been a long day for Mikage Palace Temple…

What is Mikage Palace Temple you ask? Is it a Palace or a temple? Well…it’s both. Originally, it was just a small shrine. However after a few hundred years the land spread and it became a decent sized temple.

After so long there was a nasty war and everything around the temple was destroyed; that was five hundred years ago.

After months and months of pointless wars, Mikage, Ookuninushi, Ikusagami and Otohiko had had enough and stopped the war.

Once the war ended there were very few survivors so Mikage and Ookuninushi decided to open their home to them. Ikusagami was not too thrilled with this decision, but there was nothing he could do; he was outvoted because Otohiko is a kiss up and will go along with just about anything Ookuninushi and Mikage say.

So that’s how the temple became a palace; they built on as more moved in.

All of the survivors they invited to live in their home were immortals and had stopped ageing at a certain age…well looking like they stopped ageing.

Mikage, Ookuninushi, Ikusagami and Otohiko are gods and are the strongest of their type. They now watch over the Palace/Temple and its inhabitants; they also watch for the ones who got away so that there would be no more wars.

** The Gods: **

Mikage is the land god and the Palace/Temple is in his name; he along with the other three gods live in the very top of the building where no others are allowed unless invited. His jobs are tending to the land around him and he’s also a matchmaker. He actually goes out and finds the perfect mates/matches for the ones who live in his home. Although he does this for his friends, he himself does not have love; it’s not really his thing. He once laid with a witch and got her pregnant…shortly after the birth of their twins, she was killed in an accident; Mikage has not fallen in love since.

Ookuninushi is the god of wealth and law and is considered one of the top two strongest gods there is. Although the Palace Temple belongs to Mikage, Ookuninushi makes most of the rules…along with Mikage. He believes that the inhabitants should have love in their life so that the world may once again prosper and live again…together with full or half gods, angels, priests, priestesses, demons, yokai, witches, animal hybrids, princes, princesses, and etcetera. He himself doesn’t love any single person…but he does love women and is often seen a brothel…or something like that.

Otohiko is the god of weather…mainly the wind. He is gay; very, very gay and has a thing for Ookuninushi and will do pretty much anything he says. That being said, he is his own god and does his own things. For instance, he loves fashion and tormenting certain inhabitants of the Palace/Temple; he loves giving them “tests”. He’s really easygoing and is often seen anywhere except for important meetings…if Ikusagami can’t find him that is; otherwise he gets dragged into meetings.

Ikusagami is the god of war is considered one of the top two strongest gods there is. Now one would say, why would the war god want to stop the war; he’s the war god~_~. And that would be true; he is the war god…and he’ll be damned if he’s not the one starting the war. The war that started all those years ago was not started by him; he didn’t even know about it until it had started. He is not the easiest to get along with; he’s pretty fickle and only gets along with Ookuninushi, Mikage and sometimes Otohiko. He doesn’t like the fact that they let others, who are not gods, live in their home…but there’s nothing he can do. When it comes to love he’s either clueless or just plain doesn’t care.

** The Shrine Spirits:  **

Not much is known about the shrine spirits other than they’ve been there since the beginning and they help around the Palace/Temple and make sure it looks nice. They wear masks that hide their faces and simple kimonos.

Onikiri is the female Shrine Spirit. She wears a white mask with what looks it’s got some black hair, oval eyebrows, closed eyes a nose and big red lips; she also has ears. She is very sweet and polite.

Kotetsu is the male Shrine Spirit. He wears a tan colored mask with a green bandana with black polka dots, one closed eye and one open green eye, straight eyebrows, a nose and a mouth. He is very polite; but he worries a lot.

** The Enemies: **

The enemies of Mikage Shrine are a small group of the last remaining evil left from the war hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Not much is known about these beings other than their names and what they look like. To be honest, it’s kind of shocking that they all came together as one cohesive group considering they’re all power hungry, dominant males who love to be in charge. And everyone in this group carries a strong presence of miasma with them…wherever they go at all times.

We have Deep Blue who is over five hundred years old; he is a shape shifting imp demon. His most common form he’ll change into is a school boy named Masaya. He is tall, has long black hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes and imp ears. As Masaya he isn’t as tall, has short dark blue, almost black hair with long bangs, brown eyes and tan skin.

Next is Akito, a one hundred and fifty year old exiled god; he was exiled for being too excessive in wanting to kill all humans and half humans. He has short black hair with short bangs, gray eyes, pale, sickly skin, tallish and a human appearance.

Akura-Ou is over five hundred years old and is an unknown demon that also changes his appearance to look like a human; he has been a constant bother to Mikage and the other gods. He has long shaggy red hair with long bangs, red eyes with what looks like eyeliner, is tall, and has pale skin. As a human he is pale with short black hair with short bangs, red eyes and is still tall, but not as.

Prince Diamond is a two hundred celestial immortal prince. He has short platinum white hair with long bangs, black eyes, pale skin and is pretty tall.

And finally we have Naraku, an unknown half demon over five hundred years old; it is unknown to as what the other half of him is, but he is one of the strongest half demons out there. He has long black hair, black or red eyes (depending on the day), very pale skin and is pretty tall.

** The Current Residents (in no particular order): **

Most of the residents at the palace/temple are over one hundred; there are some that are newly born just some time ago. However old they all are, they go by the age that they stopped looking like they’ve aged or became immortal to a certain degree.

Tomoe is a yokai fox that is over five hundred years old, but takes on the appearance of twenty one. Out of everyone there, he has been there the longest…asides from Mikage of course. Mikage had found him wandering around aimlessly, lost and confused many, many years ago and took him in. Tomoe has even been at the palace/temple, protecting it slightly longer than even the other gods. He is tall with, depending on the day (or what he’s doing); really long or really short white hair with long bangs, purple eyes, white skin, white fox ears and tail. He isn’t really easy to get along with; but he deeply cares for the ones closest to him. He is a very sarcastic, but caring fellow. Oh and he has a younger brother named Shippo. Currently, he is single…even though many have tried to get with him…and he has been with many women before.

Ryou is a nineteen year old cat yokai who is relatively new to the Palace/temple; he’s only been there two years. Mikage found him severely injured after being attacked from behind by one of Deep Blue’s minions. He has tan skin, short blonde hair with somewhat long bangs that stop just above his eyes, slightly parted in the middle, bright cerulean blue eyes, gray cat ears; he is also pretty tall. He can be seen as cocky, but he is pretty calm and easy to get along with and protective of others. He along with many others now protects the palace/temple. He is an only child, but he does have a cousin, who also lives there named Kyo; they came to live here at the same time. He is currently single, but he would love a mate in the near future.

Kish is a demon imp that appears at the age of nineteen, but is actually around two hundred fifty plus. He has an older and younger brother; the three of them arrived at Mikage Shrine at around the same time as the other three gods. Kish is slightly immature and perverted, but will do what he can to help the others at the now palace/temple. He gets along great with Otohiko, and together along with his younger brother, are always annoying many of the others. He has shoulder length forest green hair with long bangs just a little over his eyes, ember eyes, and tall with impish ears and pale skin. He loves the women…but they don’t seem to want anything to do with him…might have something to do with him being so immature.

Pie is a demon imp that appears at the age of twenty five, but is actually around two hundred sixty plus. He has two younger brothers; the three of them arrived at Mikage Shrine at around the same time as the other three gods. Pie is very smart, mature and methodical and usually always busy, but will help when he can. Asides from the gods he is the only one who gets along great with Ikusagami; but they have a lot in common. He has shoulder length deep purple hair with short bangs, dark purple eyes, and very tall with impish ears and pale skin. He claims to not want a mate like his brother Kish; but in truth he wants one very much. He is one of the smartest guys in the palace/temple; however, when it comes to girls…he’s utterly clueless.

Tart is a demon imp that appears at the age of fifteen, but is actually around two hundred forty plus. He has two older brothers; the three of them arrived at Mikage Shrine at around the same time as the other three gods. Tart is very immature and is a prankster, and will do what he can to get out of helping around the palace/temple. He, like Kish, gets along great with Otohiko and together the three of them are always annoying many of the others. He has shoulder length mahogany hair he keeps tied up in pigtails with long bangs just a little over his eyes, orange eyes, and short with impish ears and pale skin. He is at the age where he is just starting to notice girls; but at the same time doesn’t care about them. This is true about all girls…with the exception of Pudding; a girl he is very fond of; he just can’t admit it.

Kyo is a nineteen year old cat yokai who is relatively new to the Palace/temple; he’s only been there two years. Mikage found him severely injured after being attacked from behind by one of Akito’s minions. He has tan skin, short orange hair with long messy bangs that stop just above his eyes, deep red eyes, orange cat ears; he is decently pretty tall. He is seen as being cocky, rough, tough and not too easy to get along with; but is protective of others. He along with the others protects the palace/temple. He does have a younger sister; but they were separated a few years back.   But he does have a cousin, who also lives at the palace/temple named Ryou; they came to live there at the same time. He is currently single, but he would love a mate in the near future.

Hatsuharu or Haru is a nineteen year old human/cow hybrid with bipolar tendencies. Ookuninushi found him grazing alone in a pasture near the palace/temple a few years back and decided he needed friends; so he brought him home. Before he was brought to live at the temple he wasn’t immortal and was only fourteen; as of last year he became immortal to a degree. He tends to get into arguments with a lot of the boys around his age and that’s when most call him “Black Haru.” Although he does have a temper he does care for the younger members of their home and is normally a calm and clueless guy who gets lost easily; this is when most call him “White Haru” or just plain Haru. He is tall, with tan skin, short messy white hair with black roots, long messy bangs, white sideburns, gray eyes; he looks more human than anything. He is not sure how he feels on the subject of love because he’s never loved anyone.

Shigure and Keiichiro are three hundred year old dog yokai that have stopped ageing at the age of twenty six; they are fraternal twins. They have been with Mikage and the others for about fifty to sixty years now. Thanks to Mikage, they both have mates already; Shirogane is mated to a witch and Keiichiro is mated to a wolf yokai. Although, they are both calm, collected and caring guys they are also very different. Shigure can be a bit perverted at times along with somewhat self centered, somewhat lazy and loves to make his editor cry. He is tall, has short black hair with long bangs parted on each side, gray eyes, somewhat tan and has black dog ears and a tail. While Keiichiro on the other hand is very polite, is always thinking about others and works well with his editor. He is tall, has long brown hair he keep tied up in a ponytail with long bangs he keeps parted and somewhat covering his eyes, grey eyes, somewhat tan and has brown dog ears and a tail. They tend to look after the girls and the younger members of their home and they make sure…well, try to make sure that things stay organized and clean.

Setsuna is a century old witch who keeps up the appearance of a twenty five year old. She is Shigure’s one and only mate. She is pretty tall, has long dark green hair with a bun at the top of her head, long bangs, red eyes, very tan and looks human. She is very responsible and somehow manages to keep Shigure in line; she manages to deal with Shigure in general. She looks after the little children and has just found out about a week ago that she is a month and a half pregnant; she’s yet to tell Shigure for fear of how he will react. Normally, she’s very calm and level headed…until Otohiko, Kish and Tart make their rounds. When Mikage and Ookuninushi found her she was a singer working in run down bars in bad neighborhoods.

Zakuro is a two hundred year old wolf yokai who looks twenty three and is Keiichiro’s one and only mate. She is light skinned, pretty tall with long light violet hair with long straight bangs just above her eyes, dark purple eyes and wolf ears and a tail. She is somewhat of a loner and tends to distant herself from others, other than Keiichiro and Setsuna. She does, when time calls for it is good at giving advice to the other girls. For some time she was a model for drug dealers and that’s how Mikage and Ookuninushi found her. She and Keiichiro are trying to become pregnant and have been for a few weeks now.

Inuyasha is over three hundred years old, but has stopped the ageing process at age nineteen; he is a half dog demon. He is kind of rough around the edges and isn’t the easiest to get along with, but it is possible; he cares deeply about just about everyone he lives with…with the exception of Tomoe; they butt heads quite often. He’s only been with Mikage for about one hundred fifty years. He is tall, with long silver hair with fluffy bangs and side bangs, ember eyes, tan skin and dog ears. He had once thought he found the love of his life, but she betrayed him; that hurt him very much. Even though he has been hurt like that, he does want a mate; he just doesn’t get that most girls don’t like the overbearing macho type.

Shippo is an eight year of fox yokai who is actually over three hundred years old; for some reason he remains looking like an eight year old. He is the much younger brother of Tomoe and has a much better attitude. He has shoulder length orange hair he keeps tied up in a blue bow with long bangs, green eyes, tan skin, short for an eight year old, fox ears and big bushy orange fox tail. He is your normal eight year old child; he loves to play and have fun and bother Inuyasha for whatever reason. He spends most of his time with the other eight year old immortal children. Because he’s only eight and will be for the rest of his life, he doesn’t really get the point of mates. He understands love well enough because he loves everyone who lives at the palace/temple.

Trunks is nineteen and is the first and oldest child of Vegeta (Demon Ape) and Bulma (Witch) making him half demon ape and half warlock; he also has a younger sister named Bulla. Both of his parents were killed a long while ago and he has been caring for his sister since then. He is very single and all the girls swoon over him; he hates that; he wants an actual mate. He just stopped looking like he was ageing on his last birthday just a few months ago. He has tan skin, straight shoulder length violet hair with long strands for bangs, blue eyes, is at a decent height and looks almost human like; he doesn’t have any ape futures except for his temper. He is easy going and easy to get along with and although he’s not all that social, he does enjoy hanging out with people other than his family.

Bulla is fourteen and is the second and youngest child of Vegeta (Demon Ape) and Bulma (Witch) making her half demon ape and half witch; she also has an older brother, Trunks. She doesn’t really remember her parents as they were killed when she was really little. She has about two or so years left before she stops looking like she’s done ageing. She is your typical fourteen year old-as in she loves shopping and cute boys…which Trunks does his best to try to stop; she currently has a crush on another boy in the palace/temple. She has light tan skin, straight shoulder length aqua blue hair with long straight bangs, blue eyes, short and looks almost human like; she doesn’t have any ape futures except for her temper. She’s normally a pretty happy and social girl.

Pudding is a fourteen year old monkey demon with another year or two before she stops looking like she’s ageing. She is a hyper young girl who doesn’t really have any girl friends her own age. She is always being told she’s too young to find love, but that hasn’t stopped her; she’s fallen for Tart and is always following him around. She has light tan skin, short blonde hair in four little braids with poofy bangs, orange eyes, monkey ears and tail and is tall for her age. She likes to perform for the other members of her home and is always looking to entertain the gods when they allow her permission to enter their domain. Mamoru is her annoying younger brother

Mamoru is an eight year old monkey demon, who like Shippo is permanently eight years old. He and Shippo are actually best friends and every now and then will let Bulla in to hang out with them… He is your typical eight year old who loves to have fun and play pranks…mainly on the girls, especially Bulla. He is short for his age, has fair skin, short brown hair with bangs in the shape of an “M” and a few curls here and there, and eyes, big monkey ears and a tail. He has an older sister, Pudding. He is a hyper kid, who when in trouble with the guys, looks for protection from the girls.

Kai and Nina are the eight year old twins of Mikage and an unknown witch making them half warlock/witch and half god/goddess. Because they are half god/goddess and warlock/witch they are permanently eight years old. Well, that’s what most believe. But Mikage knows the truth; their mother cursed them to be that way forever the day they were born. The twins know their father, but know nothing of their mother as she died shortly after they were born. Kai is a boy and Nina is a girl. Kai has pale skin, short jet black hair with very short bangs, green eyes and is slightly taller than his sister; while Nina has tan skin, long blonde hair with long straight bangs, green eyes with glasses and is slightly shorter than her brother. Kai is a trouble maker who loves to play pranks and break things while Nina is very well behaved, polite and helpful and always fixes the things her brother breaks. He is hyper and outgoing and she is shy and quiet. But all-in-all, they’re both good kids. And because of who they are they live up where the other gods live, but spend most of the day everywhere else.

Hiro is a fifteen year old sheep yokai and a major brat; he doesn’t seem to get along with anybody except for Tart and somewhat Momoiji. He tends to get on Tomoe’s Kyo’s, Ryou’s, Trunks’s and Kish’s nerves the most while he looks up to Haru, Yuki, Tasuku and Mizuki…even though he won’t admit it. Although he is a major pain the ass and a brat, he is actually really smart and can talk circles around those he feels are inferior to him. He’s fifteen, so girls to him are probably the last thing on his mind…especially since he claims to dislike them entirely. He’s a at a normal height for his age, fair skin, short tanish colored hair with short bangs, dark brown hair and cute little sheep ears.

Mizuki is a nineteen year old snake yokai who is actually over four hundred years old. He tries to get along with everyone he meets, but it isn’t always the case; he can’t stand Tomoe. He is a giddy guy who is usually always happy…even around Tomoe…when they’re not arguing. His hobbies are playing with snakes and making what he calls sacred sake. Depending on the lighting he has white or light blue hair with long bangs parted on each side, green eyes, pale skin, decently tall and looks decently like a human. He was brought to the shrine when Tomoe brought him home in the form of an injured snake; he was going to cook him and make him into a stew. Mikage however put a stop to that and helped him transfer from snake to a human looking body; he can go between both forms.

Mamoru is a twenty two year old immortal prince who has been alive for about a hundred and fifty years or so. He is tall, fair skin, has short black hair with short bangs, cerulean blue eyes and of course looks human. He is normally a very level headed guy and is easy going and easy to get along with; and like very few others in the palace/temple is good to go to for advice on just about anything. He usually helps the younger school aged members with their studies or helps in the garden, tending to the roses. He’s not a very at cooking or anything like that. When it comes to love he’s only interested in finding the young girl he met many, many years ago…and her twin sister.

Yuki is a nineteen year old rat yokai and has been “nineteen” for about forty years when he and his younger brother came under a spell. Yuki isn’t all that tall, but he’s not short either; he has short gray hair with short bangs and long side bangs, deep purple eyes, pale skin and rat ears. He is generally a calm person…until it comes to Kyo; they don’t get along and fight every time they see each other. When it comes to girls and finding a mate, he doesn’t really seem to care a whole lot as he is always busy with other things; he has a more serious outlook on life…unlike his brother.

Tasuku is a seventeen year old rat yokai and has been “seventeen” for about forty years when he and his older brother came under a spell. Like his brother, Tasuku isn’t tall, but he’s not short either; he has short gray hair with long parted bangs, gray eyes, pale skin and rat ears. Also like his brother, he is a calm person; but unlike Yuki, he gets along with everyone…or he tries to anyways. When it comes to finding a mate, he already has one in mind…a bunny girl named Berry; they’ve been dating for a little while now. He likes to have fun and be adventurous; and while he takes things serous, he’s not as serious as Yuki is.

Goten is an eighteen year old half monkey (on father’s side) and human (on mother’s side). He just became immortal about three weeks ago, after two years of living in the palace/temple. He has light skin, is tall, has long, gravity defying black hair, black eyes and an ape tail. His parents were killed at the same time as Trunks’s and Bulla’s parents and they have been living and taking care of each other since; they’ve (Trunks & Goten) been friends since they were little. He has a major thing for Bulla and has talked to Trunks about it; that ended with Goten lying in a fountain. They however made up and Trunks is somewhat ok with Goten like his sister. Goten is a goofy, happy-go-lucky kid with a fighting spirit.

Berry is a seventeen year old rabbit/human hybrid who just gained immortality with her younger brother six months ago after proving themselves. She is a happy, bubbly, over romanticized girl who is always willing to help out. She is dating Tasuku and so badly wants him to mate her already; her biological clock is ticking…as she puts it. She is short, has long blonde hair that she keeps a large pink bow in, with long bangs, red eyes, pale skin, is somewhat short and has rabbit ears and a little bunny tail. She gets along with most, but wishes there were more girls her own age around and she is anything but serious; she hates doing her studies and chores. And when they were younger she used to dress her brother up like a girl, using him as a life sized doll.

Momiji is a fifteen year old rabbit/human hybrid who just gained immortality with his older sister six months ago after proving themselves. He, like his sister is happy and bubbly; but when it comes to romance he’s a little different; he wants a mate, but not like Berry. He has short curly blonde hair with messy bangs, light brown eyes, is short, has pale skin and has rabbit ears with a little bunny tail. He is often mistaken for a girl due to the fact that he likes to wear frilly clothing and such. That…might have to do with the fact that Berry used to dress him that way when they were younger and it just kind of stuck; he does wear boy clothes every now and then…but not very often. Like his sister, Momiji isn’t all that serious; but unlike Berry, he does help around and does his studies well.

Isobe is an annoying eighteen year old Immortal Human who is always picking on the girls. Not much is known as to how he became immortal, but he is and there’s nothing that can be done about that; the only ones who really know are Isobe and the gods. He thinks he’s all that and a bag of chips and is always trying…and failing to hit on girls. He is lightly tanned, tallish, has short, thick messy blonde hair with no bangs, black eyes and is of course human. He is always causing trouble when it comes to studies and chores…and the girls. And when he’s not causing trouble, he’s getting his ass kicked by Tomoe, Mizuki or others…

“More people?! What do you mean you’re going out to find more people to live here?!” A furious Ikusagami yelled at Mikage and Ookuninushi…so loud that everyone in the palace/temple could hear him.

“There are a few young girls who are in need of saving; we have enough room for them plus some.” Mikage said calmly.

“And we need a few more girls here…there aren’t enough of them; this place is somewhat overrun by guys.” Ookuninushi said making a face.

“We don’t need any more damn women in this house!” Ikusagami yelled, veins popping out of his forehead.

“Iku-Chan is cranky today…” Otohiko said in a childish tone of voice as he floated by.

“Shut up kiss ass! And my name isn’t Iku-Chan; it’s Ikusagami! Get it right or don’t say it at all!” Ikusagami yelled pissed off.

“Ikusagami…the decision has already been made and our minds have not changed. There will be new members to this family and that’s final. Now, I’m going to go out and get them; make sure the temple is taken care of. See you as soon as I get back.” Mikage said as he headed out…


	2. Prolog: The New Arrivals

It took over a day, but Mikagi brought home fourteen new girls and paired them up with the guy he knew they were meant to be with to show them around.

Kiri and Maya are sixteen year old rare angel/witch/cat yokai twins who were kidnapped over two years ago and are now being sold as sex slaves; that’s how Mikage found them. They just reached their age limit in maturity; meaning they have stopped looking like they’re ageing. Their mother was half angel and half witch while their father was a cat yokai; they both abandoned them at a young age. They are extremely rare, being as they are the only ones of their type; you rarely ever see a half angel half witch. And then you add cat yokai into the mix. It’s not to say that cat yokai don’t mix with other breeds, but not usually half breeds…there must’ve been something special or something. The girls are both single and short with dark red hair, amethyst colored eyes, fair skin and cat ears. Both girls are quite, shy, awkward and reserved…but they are being held as sex slaves. Even though they are twins they do have differences and are pretty easy to tell apart; Kiri’s hair is down to her lower back with straight bangs that reach just above her eyes and her cat ears are black, orange and brown, while Maya’s hair is down just a little past her shoulders with straight bangs parted to the side and her cat ears are brown, yellow and white. Kiri loves reading, writing and drawing while Maya loves music and dancing and they both love cooking, baking and sleeping.

Ichigo is a demon cat at the age of sixteen and just stopped looking like she was ageing; she is an only child and lost both of her parents at a young age. She has shoulder length bubblegum pink hair with long straight bangs that are slightly spread across her forehead, pink eyes, normal height, fair skin tone, black cat ears and tail. Deep Blue and Masaya kidnapped her while she was out one day and now think that they own her; however she got away and that’s how Mikage found her, running from Deep Blue’s men after escaping him. She is a daydreamer and a hopeless romance along with being an airhead and a hard worker…most of the time; sometimes she’s lazy. She loves to hang out with friends…when she had them, have a good time and sleep.

Nanami and Tohru are sixteen year old twin celestial humans who were sold into the sex slave business by their aunt and uncle; that’s how Mikage found them. They just reached their age limit in maturity; meaning they have stopped looking like they’re ageing. Their parents died when they were very young; they don’t even really remember them. The girls are both single and short with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin and have human appearances. Both girls are happy…but they are being held as sex slaves. Even though they are twins and look alike, they are pretty easy to tell apart; they’re like polar opposites. Nanami’s eyes are more of a light brown while Tohru’s are darker brown. Nanami has more of a steady head on her shoulders and takes most things seriously, but she does love to have fun. Tohru is a little bit of an airhead, but loves to clean and take care of things such as house work. Both girls are a bit clumsy and somewhat forgetful. Both girls want to find love, but neither of either knows it or won’t admit it.

Serenity and Usagi are sixteen year old celestial rabbit princess twins who fell from the moon along with their younger sister, Rini. All three girls were captured by Prince Diamond recently, but were rescued by Mikage. Both girls are almost exactly the same and are pretty hard to tell apart. They both have long blonde hair tied up in long pigtails with buns and short bangs, bright blue eye, fair skin, average size and look human. They’re both sixteen and have been for about fifty years (they’re a great deal older than their younger sister.) They’re both absent minded, hopeless romantics, bubbly, happy, klutzy and ditzy. However, Serenity does have some more grace than Usagi; she defiantly complains and cries less than Usagi. Both enjoy ice cream, chocolate, cakes and pizza immensely. Usagi loves to sleep and read manga while Serenity loves to garden and watch the moon. While both girls are genially caring and love their little sister, Serenity shows it in more of a nurturing way while Usagi shows it in your typical older sister picks on younger sister sort of way. They are each others’ best friend.

Rini is a fourteen year old celestial rabbit princess and the younger sister of Serenity and Usagi; together they fell from the moon and were captured by Prince Diamond. She is fourteen and has two or three years before she stops looking like she ages (she is lot younger than Serenity and Usagi-she was a surprise needless to say.) she is short for her age, has sugar pink hair tied up in pigtails with long buns that look like rabbit ears and long poofy bangs, red eyes and fair skin with human attributes. For the most part she’s a good kid, but boy can she be a brat. She looks up to her sisters a lot, but she also finds a way to annoy the crap out of Usagi; they have a great, loving relationship, but they argue like no tomorrow. She enjoys coloring and having fun and acts like a little kids sometimes…but so does Usagi.

Lettuce is a mermaid yokai that looks human and is eighteen and has been for over a hundred years. Mikage found her trapped in a fisher’s net. She has long green hair tied up in braids long bangs, green eyes with glasses, tall, tan skin and has antennas sprouting out of her head. She is a shy quiet girl who was often bullied; she was bullies so much it sent her back to the sea. She believes in love and strongly believes that she seen her soul mate many years ago when she was rescued from some poachers. The guy was some sort of demon with elf ears, purple hair and eyes. She loves to bake, sew, swim and help out others as much as she can.

Kisa is a fourteen year old tiger yokai and still has two to four years before it looks like she’s stopped ageing. Mikage found when some older kids were bullying and pushing her around. She is a shy, quiet and frail girl who doesn’t speak much. She likes anime, manga and helping out as much as she can. She gets upset and hides when she thinks she’s in trouble. She is short, has shoulder length golden blonde hair with bangs that reach just above her eyes, orange eyes, tan skin and cute little tiger ears. She never knew her father and her mother just kind of gave up on her one day. She would like to have a love someday, but fears nobody would ever be interested in her.

Kagome is a sixteen year old celestial priestess, who along with her older sister fell into something that stopped their ageing process over fifty years ago. She has long black hair with bushy bangs, brown eyes and is tall for her age with light skin and human attributes. She is normally a happy go lucky girl who is usually down on her luck. Both she and her sister watched as their grandparents, parents and young brother aged and eventually died of either natural causes or murder. She is pretty decent with a bow and arrow and making talismans…thanks to her older sister. She enjoys romance novels, annoying her sister and all in all having a good time. Mikage found her after she fell into a well and couldn’t climb or find another way out.

Rei is a seventeen year old celestial priestess, who along with her younger sister fell into something that stopped their aging process over fifty years ago. She has long black hair with long bangs, violet eyes and is tall for her age with light skin and human attributes. Normally, she’s a happy, but serious girl who, even though she senses it, has bad luck. Both she and her sister watched the rest of their family grow old and die naturally or watched them as they were murdered. Her specialties are archery, talismans and premonitions. She enjoys singing and dancing and reading fortunes. Mikage found her being chased by a giant bear demon after looking for her sister.

Ami is a sixteen year old celestial human and has been for about twenty years. she is short for her age, has short pinkish-orange hair with curls and long bangs, brown eyes, fair skin and looks completely human. She was orphaned at a young age and her best friend was just killed a few days in front of her eyes when they were captured by rogue ogre demons. She is a bit bubbly and naïve, but she is also really happy girl who doesn’t fit in really anywhere. She enjoyed hanging out with her best friend until she was killed, cooking, baking and reading. One day she wishes to have more friends and true love.

Mint is a seventeen year old spoiled bird demon, who is always getting what she wants. She has been seventeen for about twenty years so she thinks she’s all that and knows more than others do. She is pale skinned, average height, has shoulder length dark blue hair kept into two large buns with long bangs, both in above her eyes and on the sides of her face, light blue eyes and has bird wings and even a tail. As much as a spoiled brat that she is, she is loyal and will help out when absolutely needed. She loves tea and ballet and was once a professional ballet dancer. Mikage found her wandering around lost, hungry and alone after the group she was with before kicked her out.

“Ok girls, wake up; we’re almost home.” Mikage said to the girls who were all sleeping in the back of the carriage.

It was late; they had stopped to get food…a few times and to use the bathroom several times. And although it was later than planned, Mikage didn’t seem to mind; he was very patient with the girls and their needs. That, and he wasn’t really in any hurry to see Ikusagami any time soon.

“Mmm…where are we again?” All the girls asked as they slowly started waking up.

“Home.” Mikage replied with a smile.

“Yeah…but where is home?” Rei asked a little annoyed.

“And how are we all to fit in a single home?” Kagome and Lettuce asked curiously.

“I would assume we’re to share a room, correct?” Nanami asked looking at the man who bought them.

“With guys?” Tohru, Kiri and Maya asked a bit scared.

“Calm down girls; you’re all safe now. Home is where you make it; it’s where your heart is. However, the name of my home that you will now be living in is called Mikage Palace Temple…or just Palace or Temple. Whatever you wish to call it is fine; I call it home. And for the most part you will have your own rooms. But they will be connected to another room belonging to a young man. but with that being said, you don’t have to go through each other’s rooms to get to your room; you each have your own doors…you just happen to be next door to someone else…who happen to be guys.” Mikage said with a smile.

“Who are you?” Ichigo and Mint asked right away.

“My name is Mikagi and I am the land god of the area. I take care of a lot of different things around here. Also living in my home are many others, my two children and three other gods: Ookuninushi, the god of wealth and law; he’s pretty easy to get along with. Otohiko, the god of weather…mainly the wind; he is very easy to get along with…unless he’s picking on you. And Ikusagami, the god of war; try to avoid him as much as possible…he’s not people friendly. My children are from a previous relationship I would rather not talk about; they are twins…a boy and a girl. The boy is Kai and the girl is Nina, and they are eight years old; they are permanently eight years old as well. You will meet everyone in just a short while; I will introduce you all.” Mikage said, still with that same smile.

“Did you have this planned?” Kiri asked softly, looking at him.

“Whatever do you mean?” Mikage asked, but he knew that those two would catch on quickly; they’re not a dimwitted as others think.

“You said that we each had our rooms…next to guys.” Maya stated softly.

“And to find each and every one of us…in such a short time and have rooms for us already; you must’ve had this planned out already.” Kiri explained softly.

“You two are pretty smart aren’t you? Yes, Ookuninushi and I had this planned for awhile now. We have an unknown oracle who told us about you girls; it told us when and where to find you all…just like all the others who live in my home. And as I’ve said before, you will all be safe here; and there’s always something for you to do. And as you will see, tomorrow there is something for each and every one of you; something special, just for you, designed just for you that I think you’ll all like. Tonight however, you will be paired up with your roommate or neighbor; however you would like to put it and they will take you to your room… As long as Ookuninushi kept to his part of the deal and told them what was going on…” Mikage said as he thought about how spacey Ookuninushi could be at times.

After a few minutes of silence the carriage stopped and Mikage got out and opened the back for the girls to slowly get out and stare in shock at where they would be staying.

“It’s huge!” Serenity, Usagi and Rini cried out in wonderment.

“Just wait until you see the inside!” Came a hyper voice from behind everyone, scaring the crap out of the girls.

“Ahhh! What the hell?!” The girls screamed falling over while holding their chests.

“Now Momiji…what are you doing out here at this time of night; you know better.” Mikage said sternly.

“Awww! But I just wanted to be the first to welcome you back!” Momiji whined, bowing his head.

“Well…now you have; now back inside. Girls.” Mikage said as he and Momiji led the girls inside.

Once inside the girls’ jaws dropped as they saw just how big this place actually was.

“Hey, he’s back! And with a bunch of girls from the looks of it!” Kish, Goten and Isobe yelled getting everyone’s attention.

“Ok everyone; let’s all meet in the living area! You too Ikusagami.” Ookuninushi called from a room off to the left on the first floor.

After a few minutes everyone was in the living area which was filled with all sorts of plants, chairs, couches, small tables and a TV.

“Ok everyone…these girls are the new arrivals. Ookuninushi did you tell them about them?” Mikage asked suspiciously, looking at Ookuninushi.

“Yes, I told everyone and what they were to do.” Ookuninushi said slightly annoyed that Mikage didn’t have any faith in him.

“Ok then… Girls, that’s Ookuninushi and over there is Otohiko and up there is Ikusagami. These two here, who should be in bed right now are Kai and Nina. And they’re not the only ones. I’ll introduce you and the younger kids before Ookuninushi puts them to bed. Over there is the young Mamoru; there are two here with that name…so we call him “young” or “little” Mamoru. And next to him is Shippo. Everyone, these girls are Kiri, Maya, Ichigo, Nanami, Tohru, Serenity, Usagi, Rini, Lettuce, Kisa, Rei, Kagome, Ami and Mint; they now live here and are family. Now, the four of you…get to bed…now.” Mikage said as calmly as he could.

“Come on little ones; let’s get you to bed.” Ookuninushi said ushering the little ones off to bed.

“Ok… Night everyone…” The younger kids sighed as they followed Ookuninushi to their rooms.

“Ok now onto the rest of the group... Girls, this Shigure and his mate Setsuna, Keiichiro and his mate Zakuro, Ryou, Tomoe, Hatsuharu or Haru, Kyo, Kish, Pie, Tart, Trunks, Mamoru, Inuyasha, Bulla, Pudding, Hiro, Mizuki, Yuki, Tasuku and his mate Berry, Goten, Isobe and you’ve already met Momiji.” Mikage said looking at everyone as he introduced them.

“Can we get going with this shit and over with?” Ikusagami said annoyed as he crossed his arms.

Mikage sighed and huffed in slight annoyance before speaking to everyone.

“Well…because our dear friend Ikusagami is becoming impatient I will let those who do not know what’s going on, going on. Ok?” Mikage asked looking at everyone who nodded at him.

“Good, well then let’s get this started shall we?

  1. Ryou, you take Kiri and show her to her room.
  2. Tomoe, you take Nanami and show her to her room.
  3. Kyo, you take Tohru and show her to her room.
  4. Haru, you take Maya and show her to her room.
  5. Kish, you take Ichigo and show her to her room.
  6. Inuyasha, you take Kagome and show her to her room.
  7. Mamoru, you take Usagi and show her to her room.
  8. Trunks, you take Serenity and show her to her room.
  9. Momiji, you take Rini and show her to her room.
  10. Pie, you take Lettuce and show her to her room.
  11. Mizuki, you take Rei and show her to her room.
  12. Hiro, as hard as this may for you; you take Kisa and show her to her room.
  13. Yuki, you take Ami and show her to her room.
  14. And Isobe, you take Mint and show her to her room.



Do you all understand what’s going on?” Mikage asked looking at everyone.

“Yes.” Everyone replied at the same time.

“Ok then…get going!” Mikage exclaimed sending the group away…


End file.
